With developments of science and technology, portable electronic products spring up step by step, and especially the portable electronic product with a camera function is more popular with people. Generally, a photosensitive element in an optical system includes a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). With the development of semiconductor process technology, a pixel size of the photosensitive element is reduced, and the optical system tends to have a higher resolution and a higher imaging quality. To satisfy these tendencies, a camera lens applied to a camera device such as a cellphone, a digital camera, an automobile and a monitor is further required to be miniaturized and to have a high resolution and a wide angle.
US Patent No. US20160109687A1 provides an optical system. The optical system adopts a seven-lens camera lens structure, which has a relative sufficient field angle while ensuring miniaturization and a light weight, can correct aberration of the system and acquire a higher resolution. However the filed angle of the camera lens is less than 100 degrees, so there is still room for further optimization in the wide angle feature, and the resolution of the camera lens is dissatisfactory yet and does not satisfy higher requirements of markets for the camera lens.